


When the world was changed

by Schmella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Karma's a little shit, M/M, New Class E, Revival?, Teacher!Nagisa, kinda angsty, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmella/pseuds/Schmella
Summary: Nagisa and Karma are a happy, married couple. Nagisa teaches a class, and Karma works with politics. Two completely different, yet similar subjects. However, and empty threat from one of his students leads to remembering the days with Korosensei. One thing lead to the other, and they both found themselves teaching a troublesome class of delinquents how to be assassins.(Or, Nagisa and Karma end up teaching the new E class how to fight, and it ends in one hell of a surprise)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	When the world was changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I apologise, I haven't updated anything as of yet, but I'm working on it! My mind has been blank and I have no ideas, so bare with me...\\(//>3

Nagisa, for his last test, was told to teach the new and “improved” version of E class. On his first day, he had shown that he was, in fact, a lot stronger than what he looked like. He had set the whole class a challenge to “kill” him, due to an empty threat one of the students had made. Needless to say, they were failing.

The only thing different about this E class, and his E class, were the students. Not only were they all buffed delinquents, they were also all boys. For some reason, no girl was “unworthy” enough to be at the lowest of the low. He had since recently found out that the new principal was a women, and was a bit sexist when it came to boys. Especially misbehaved ones. However, that’s not what this story is about.

One Sunday evening, Nagisa and his husband were having a talk regarding their work. Karma had stated that he had the whole next week off, and would like to join Nagisa at HIS work, and see how he was getting on.

“No, absolutely not.”

“Whyyyy~ Come on honey, I’ll be bored out of my mind, and you don’t want me going crazy do you?”

“You’re overreacting. Plus, I’m only gone for half the day, I’m sure you can survive that long.”

“Half a day? Doing nothing? Without my baby?I’m sorry sir, but that just won’t do. Whether you like it or not, I’m coming with you, and you can’t stop me.”

Nagisa saw the determination in his eyes, and gave up. He knew that once Karma had his mind set on something, he wasn’t just going to let it go easily. So, naturally, he wasn’t going to try and restrain him. He knew that that wouldn’t end well.

“Fine. But if you interrupt me during a lesson, or distract the kids, I’ll kick you out of the classroom. Literally.”

Karma’s face noticeably lit up. He smiled and started giggling happily, all while looking at Nagisa’s, adorable, face.

When Nagisa walked into his classroom with an unfamiliar face, there were a lot of questions asked. He tried calming them down a bit, but that wasn’t working. He then proceeded to threaten them with tests everyday for the next week if they didn’t shut up. Of course, they all zipped their lips like there was no tomorrow.

“Ok, I know you’re all wondering who this person is, and I will explain at some point. Except, someone wanted to ask a question regarding my past so, go ahead.”

Nagisa was standing with crossed arms, whilst Karma was leaning against the board, hands in his pockets. Typical Karma behaviour.

“Um, I wanted to know if something happened in your past that made you like, super good at dodging and stuff.”

Karma looked towards Nagisa, and made eye contact with him. He could tell that he was thinking whether or not he should tell them about the whole assassination and end of the world thing. He looked towards karma for some help, and he shrugged, indicating that he didn’t really care. He figured that they all new about the event that took place years ago, regarding a dangerous being and a class of high school students. Nagisa decided to take the chance and tell them. If he was going to think and act like korosensie, then he was going to have to gain their trust. Nagisa nodded in return, and faced back towards his class. Best case scenario, they wouldn’t believe him. He sighed.

“Ok, where to start...”

“Come on teach, we don’t got all day.”

“Hold on, it’s a lot to remember. Karma, mind helping me out here?”

He almost immediately regretted what he said, but before he could stop him, the truth was out.

“We were assassins. There was a yellow, unkillable octopus, that we called korosensie, stating that he was the one that blew up the moon, and he was going to do the same to the earth. Our class was pretty much hired by the government to kill him before March 13th, and uh...”

Nagisa knew that this subject was still hard for Karma to talk about, as he was the most buddy buddy with their past teacher.

“We did kill him, although we didn’t want to. We learned a lot about him from him being our teacher, that we all saw him as family. He’d saved us multiple times, got us into trouble multiple times, and loved us multiple times...”

Karma and Nagisa grew quiet as they tried to hold tears back. His class could see that, and they all started laughing. But not for the reason you think.

“C’mon teach! I didn’t think someone as hard as you would cry over something that happened years ago!”

“Yeah! You gut us to try and stop now!”

Karma turned towards Nagisa, with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

“Huh? Stop them? From what?”

“Yeah uh, one of them kind of threatened to kill me on the first day, and I told them that they could try, but they’re not really doing a good job at it.”

Karma laughed for a second, before realising what he’d said. Someone had threatened to KILL him? HIS baby? He turned and glared at the whole class, making them all jump out of their skin.

“Which one of you... threatened... my husband...?”

Let’s just say, they all learned not to mess with Karma.

As they were both getting ready to go home, the class stopped them.

“What is it?”

“We want you to teach us fighting stuff. Things that you can do, like how you learned and stuff. And don’t leave anything out!”

The red and blue haired men looked at each other and smirked. They lead them all the way back to their old class, and started running into the forest to the place where they had their first fight against each other.

“Keep up or you’ll get lost!”

The class all moaned in unison, as they realised they had to do exercise.

After they’d got there, their class wanted them to “demonstrate” what they could do by fighting each other. They took the opportunity and called it a rematch. Obviously, the class was confused about that statement, and Nagisa bragged about his win for almost 10 minutes, before getting shouted at.

Again, Nagisa won. He was just too snake like. Needless to say, everyone was left in awe, and immediately wanted to do the same.

The couple stumbled into their bedroom, exhausted from the amount of CHILDREN that wanted to fight them, and obviously lose. They both fell onto the bed, creating a creaking noise as they turned around to lay on their backs. They sighed and started to close their eyes, before they realised they hadn’t had dinner yet.

Exhausted, Nagisa started making dinner, whilst Karma was glued to their bed. However, he managed to sneak behind him unnoticed, taking advantage of the tired shorty before him. He slowly slipped his arms around his waste, and rested his head on the said shorty’s shoulder.

“Caught you,” Karma said as he yawned.

They weren’t used to this amount of exercise, after at least five years, so it’s only natural that they were tired. Nagisa turned his head slightly to the right, showing that he had acknowledged him. He retrieved a kiss on the cheek in return, and carried on making dinner.

After they’d finished eating, they collapsed onto bed, made sure they were under the blanket, huddled together, and fell asleep. Unfortunately, some students found it too hard to sleep, as the thought of getting to their teacher’s level of expertise excited them.

Over the next couple days, they carried on teaching and training them. Although, some very unhappy parents came into school at the end of the week, complaining that their kids have been coming home with muddy clothes and scratches all over them.

“I’m sorry miss, but I cannot control what your kids do off school limits, and after school hours. It is up to them whether they get into trouble or not.”

“No it’s not! As their teacher, shouldn’t you be checking in on them, making sure they’re safe after school?!”

“Unfortunately miss, that’s not my job. My job is to teach them. In fact, I would say it’s the parent’s job to check in on their child.”

After that statement, the mothers stopped talking. When they left, Nagisa turned to the children, and looked at them with narrow eyes.

“What the heck are you guys thinking?! When you leave from our training, you don’t have a single scratch on you! What have you been doing?!”

This went on for the next couple of minutes, before karma decided to take charge. He winked at the kids, before making his way over to his husband. He proceeded to wrap his arms around his waste, much like before, and pull him into his chest.

“C’mon baby~ Don’t give them such a hard time~ After all, you and the others were the same, we’re you not?”

Karma whispered into his ear, making sure Nagisa could feel his breath hot against him. He knew this was one of his only weaknesses. Nagisa blushed like crazy, hands over his face.

“I may have, but I didn’t go home with SCRATCHES everywhere! You know how my mother was! If I had so much as even a bit of dust on me, she’d start playing dress up on me!”

Karma thought back to when Nagisa had long hair, bunched into ponytails. He remembered that he used to play with them, sometimes even plat them back when they were in E class. He smiled at the nostalgic memory and hummed.

“What’s got you in a good mood all of a sudden?”

“Nothing hun. Just a happy memory is all.”

They stared at each other, before they realised that other people were in fact in the same room as them.

“Ew teach. We get that you’re married and shit, but don’t be all lovey dovey in front of us...!”

Nagisa giggled at their reaction, and carried on with his teaching.

The next week, Karma would meet up with the blue haired boy and his class after his work to carry on training them, despite that he would get there 40 minutes before it ended. He’d sharpen their techniques, whilst Nagisa taught them stealth. They were great when it came to them working together, especially on assassin stuff. They just seemed to click.

When the week was over, the kids had seemed to improve a lot. They could run through the woods without having to stop every 10 seconds, and they could dodge and attack. Karma and Nagisa were quite impressed, but they weren’t at their level yet.

“Okay kids, it’s been 2 weeks since we started, and there’s a lot more you need to learn and improve on. Although, this would be so much easier with korosensie to help...”

“Speaking of korosensie, Nagisa, I have a surprise for you!”

Karma grabbed Nagisa’s hand, waved at the class to follow them, and dragged him back to the old class E building.

When Nagisa was allowed to walk on his own, he walked in front of Karma, trying to see what was happening. He spotted a yellow octopus like being, with a round head and massive grin, literally plastered onto his face. The children were all whispering behind him, wondering who it was that was in the costume. Little did they know, it wasn’t a costume.

“What the... Korosensie?”

“Ah Nagisa, great to see you again! Look how grown up you’ve gotten! Ah, but where are your pigtails?”

“How are you still alive? We killed you! I killed you!”

Nagisa’s face was covered with tears at this point. Karma walked up behind him and wrapped his arm around the blue heads shoulder.

“The government brought him back. He may be just as powerful as before, but after hearing that he had trained a group of dejected kids to top level assassins in almost a year, they decided that E class from now on would be the class korosensie would train for the rest of his life. Obviously, without the school president knowing, because she’s a bitch.”

The whole class gathered around the yellow octopus, bombarding him with questionsabout himself, and their teachers. Karma pulled Nagisa to the side so he could calm down a bit. It would be a bit of a surprise to see someone who you killed back and breathing again.

“Nagisa, are you ok?”

“I’m more than ok! What the heck?!”

“Haha, of course you are, but why are you still crying?”

Karma wiped his tears away and gently rubbed his cheek. Nagisa brought his hand up to touch karma’s and closed his eyes.

“Ewww, again?! Really?!”

“Nagisa? Karma?”

They both turned to their teacher, regretting their public affection, as they new how perverted their teacher was, and hid their hands behind their backs. They were wearing their rings, and they’re surprised korosensie hadn’t noticed them.

“Yeah, they’re married now. We’re they together when you were teaching them?”

Nagisa and Karma both smacked their faces in disappointment. The class were confused, before they saw a pink faced octopus dart over to them, asking them a bunch of personal questions. It wasn’t long before Nagisa and Karma were pink faced as well. They were even more surprised that karma was blushing.

“Yes! We’re married! Stop asking really embarrassing questions!”

“Right right, sorry.”

They both sighed in unison, and after a lot of catching up and more embarrassing questions, they went home.

Even more exhausted than before, they skipped dinner, and went straight to bed. What was tomorrow gonna be like?

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh, I don't really like this... It's not finished, and probably never will be so, don't get your hopes up! Let me know if you have any fic ideas since I need something to work on to get my brain flowing again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
